My Final Goodbye
by 12wildingl
Summary: Bella is a vampire and lives with the Cullen's. She is sick of being bossed around and one day she flips. Whens she leaves she doesn't expect someone to come with. what happens once they leave. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.
1. The final goodbye

*****Bella and Edward aren't mates and Bella is a vampire. Other then that it is the normal pairing*****

Today is an ordinary day in the Cullen household, or so I thought. Edward and Jasper are downstairs playing their daily game of chess, Edward obviously winning. They always play dead on midday because Jasper is determined to beat Edward one day. Rosalie is in the Cullen garage tinkering with her car as usual. Emmett is on his Xbox play and winning a new game he bought even though the game isn't even out. Carlisle is in his study writing a 345th journal on his career and Esme is as usual in the kitchen baking cookies for the homeless shelter in town. Alice is redoing her wardrobe claiming her clothes were out of date even though she only redone it last week! I was pretending to read a book in my room but really I was trying to plan a way to get out the house to go clothes shopping without Alice. I have been getting really annoyed because I can never do anything with out it being approved by Alice. Yeah Carlisle is the leader of the coven and head of the house Alice still has to approve and plan everything, and I mean everything! She had even planned Edward's apparent future and mine! Don't get me wrong Edward is a nice guy I just feel like I'm destined to be with someone else…

I was slowly and silently slipping my way downstairs with my essentials bag when I hear Alice tut behind me.

"Honestly Bella, I thought you would've learnt by now that you're not going shopping and buying what you _were _going to buy. Have I taught you nothing about fashion? I thought you knew that…" Alice rambled on not realizing she has just split up the family.

You see I have been planning to leave and go live by myself taking my old name again because yeah I love my family to death but I can't live with a mind reader and a physic. Jaspers emotion gift didn't bother me like the others did because I love Jasper. I have kept it a secret for 238 years due to the fact he is married to the pixie Alice. I can tell there is tension between the two but not even Alice knows why. I am slowly losing my temper more and more, getting closer and closer to flipping. One more word and…

I dropped my bag so loudly Alice immediately stops talking and stares at me in shock. I turn around so fast if I were human I would've gotten whiplash.

"Do you know what? I am leaving! I am fucking sick of you having to approve everything I say, do or buy. I am not your little flipping minion who you can just boss about or dress up. I swear I have lived with it for 239 years and I have reached my fucking limit Alice! I am leaving this family to get some privacy. I can't even sit in my room for 5 fucking seconds without getting fucking disturbed!" I pick up my bag and storm into my room. Everyone have heard me flip at Alice they all quickly follow me upstairs to talk me out of it. They all say I'm their family glue and if I leave they will fall apart.

I pack all my stuff at vampire speed ignoring all knocks and voices at my door. (I know what your thinking, they could just barge in but their all afraid of Me when I'm mad so they don't dare.) In total it only took about 2 hours. I begin piling the boxes and picking up two or three at a time. I kick open my door to find a sobbing Esme and Alice, Shocked Edward, Emmett and Carlisle, distraught Rosalie and a horrified Jasper. I put my final boxes down and began my final goodbye.

"It's time for me to leave. I know I must sound selfish but I can't live without having any secrets and being bossed about. I love you all dearly but I have to go. I have been thinking about moving for weeks now and I want to take my maiden name Swan back. It's not that I don't love you guys it simply the fact that I can't live in a coven. I have been uncomfortable for the past 239 years and today like you herd I have had enough. I will always come and stay for a few days but I want to be alone so I cannot stay. Esme and Carlisle, You have a lovely family here, thank you for caring for me all this time but I truly can't stay. I will always think of you as the parental figures in my life." I gave them a hug and a kiss and I held back my sobs. I moved on to the next couple.

"Emmett and Rosalie, I will miss you guys loads and I love you both and I will always remember you wherever you like it of not. I know we're close Rose so I know you understand. I remember you two as my favourite bitch and teddy!" I laughed at them and let out a strangled sob as I said one last goodbye to my favourite couple. I moved on to virgin Eddie.

"Edward, you were always so understanding and calm and such a gentleman. I love you as well and I will miss your prudy ass!" we both laughed but I let my love, affection and pain shine through my eyes. Now on to Alice, the pixie. I looked into her eyes and I realised I couldn't stay mad at her because she still was my third best friend and my sister.

"Alice, I'm sorry for being harsh but I don't regret what I said. You need to give people more choice in their own life. I still love you and I will always remember your constant buzz. I will miss my little fairy." I held in my fresh tears as I hugged her goodbye. Crying is one of my powers as well as a physical shield and shape shifting. I also can show people my thoughts through touch. I moved on to my secretly beloved Jasper. I am going to pretend I don't love him like I do. The thought rips my heart.

"Jasper I… I don't know where to start. You have always been my best friend and my saviour. I can honestly say I will miss you the most. You are like my other half and I will never forget you. You always helped with my problems and I could always trust you to show me the light. You will always hold a big place in my heart. I want to show you something…" I tenderly put my hand against his cheek and show him images of my favourite times, all my treasured moments between us. I pulled my hand back to see pain and love in his eyes. He grabbed hold of my waist and pulled my into the biggest hug I have ever had. I didn't need to be physic of a mind reader to know he will suffer badly. That thought pushes me off the edge and I silently sob into his top. Once we pull back I give him a gentle kiss on the cheek and turn around to pick up my boxes.

When I turn to put the rest of the boxes in my truck Jasper says three words that will change my life,

"I'm coming with,"


	2. The Goodbye Jasper

*****Jaspers Pov of Bella's leaving (BTW Alice can't see Bella's or Jaspers future)*****

I was sat across Edward pretending to play chess but really I was thinking about Bella. I sent smugness across to Edward so now he won't think to look in my mind because he thinks he can win. We do this every week and every week I send smugness to Edward and think about Bella. It helps so that I don't think about her any other time and Edward doesn't pick up on my thoughts. I thought about how I loved Bella and how this has put tension between us. She doesn't know about me loving Bella but because I do I won't do anything with Alice. Tonight I'm going to confess to Alice because even though I don't love her anymore, she doesn't deserve to be led on like this.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Bella quite loudly dropping her bag. She then began to scream at Alice, "Do you know what? I am leaving! I am fucking sick of you having to approve everything I say, do or buy. I am not your little flipping minion who you can just boss about or dress up. I swear I have lived with it for 239 years and I have reached my fucking limit Alice! I am leaving this family to get some privacy. I can't even sit in my room for 5 fucking seconds without getting fucking disturbed!" she picked up her bag and stormed to her room. Everyone began to follow her but I stayed at the end of the corridor because she won't want to be disturbed. _Bella is leaving me. She's going_. Those two thoughts kept going through my head, over and over. By now all the girls are sobbing. I would but I'm to horrified to move.

Bella came out of her room and dropped her final boxes. Just seeing the boxes rips at my heart. She then began to say her dreaded goodbye.

"It's time for me to leave. I know I must sound selfish but I can't live without having any secrets and being bossed about. I love you all dearly but I have to go. I have been thinking about moving for weeks now and I want to take my maiden name Swan back. It's not that I don't love you guys it simply the fact that I can't live in a coven. I have been uncomfortable for the past 239 years and today like you herd I have had enough. I will always come and stay for a few days but I want to be alone so I cannot stay. Esme and Carlisle, You have a lovely family here, thank you for caring for me all this time but I truly can't stay. I will always think of you as the parental figures in my life." She gave the sobbing Esme and crestfallen Carlisle a hug and moved on to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Emmett and Rosalie, I will miss you guys loads and I love you both and I will always remember you wherever you like it of not. I know we're close Rose so I know you understand. I remember you two as my favourite bitch and teddy!" she laughed at them but a strangled sob let its way out. She hugged them both and moved on to Edward.

"Edward, you were always so understanding and calm and such a gentleman. I love you as well and I will miss your prudy ass!" they both laughed but you could see the emotions in her eyes. They hugged and she moved on yet again to my wife. She stayed silent for a couple seconds and then began,

"Alice, I'm sorry for being harsh but I don't regret what I said. You need to give people more choice in their own life. I still love you and I will always remember your constant buzz. I will miss my little fairy." They hugged as Alice sobbed and she moved on to me. My face became pained as she walked over at human speed.

"Jasper I… I don't know where to start. You have always been my best friend and my saviour. I can honestly say I will miss you the most. You are like my other half and I will never forget you. You always helped with my problems and I could always trust you to show me the light. You will always hold a big place in my heart. I want to show you something…" she tenderly put her hand against my cheek and showed me images of our favourite times, all our treasured moments between us. She pulled her hand back and without thinking I grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. We didn't need to be physic or mind readers to know we will both suffer badly. She silently sobbed into my top. Once we pulled back she give me a gentle kiss on the cheek and turned around to pick up her boxes.

So many thoughts swam around my head. She was going. I can't let her go, I love her too much. I picked up all the courage I had and whispered three words, three words that will change everything,

"I'm coming with,"


	3. She Will Pay

I'M SO SORRY OR THE LONG WAIT GUYS! I have had I really big week with my GCSE's and I couldn't find the time to write this but this chapter is extra long. I will try my best to make them this long in the future. Thanks for your support guys! I can't believe that you guys think it's good! If you want anything added to the story just PM me =) x **BTW Can someone please message me some lemon between Bella and Jasper because I want to add some but I don't want to write it. Thanks.**

I'm going with - Bella pov

I slowly turned around to face him. Could all my dreams be coming true? Could he really want to come with or was it what my imagination wanted?

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I want to come with you Bella. I can't live without you!" he whispered desperately and brokenly.

Alice let out a nervous chuckle, "Jazzy? What are you doing?" she asked lightly but you could hear the tension in her voice. He turned to look at her.

"Alice, I love you. I always have but I'm not in love with you anymore. We were never mates. I never had a option. Bella's right, you need to back off with the option choosing. I didn't even get to say no to you because you saw it in a vision so it must be true," he added in a sarcastic tone. "I love Bella, Alice. I have for 238 years and I can't live with you anymore knowing this." He turned to look at me with a gentle smile that said 'Do you love me to?' I answered with my own smile. He then looked at the rest of our soon-to-be old family.

"I agree with Bella. The divorce papers are already signed. You all are amazing people but I can't live with you anymore. I love each and every one of you, all in individual ways but it's time to move on. Bella s leaving…" he reached to grab my hand, "and I'm going with."

Alice suddenly snarled at our intertwined hands and began to glare at me. She then spoke in a menacing-to-others tone.

"I don't know who you think you are Bella _Swan _to just waltz into _my_ coven and live under _my_ roof for 238 _years_ then think you can just waltz back out with _my _husband, _my_ MATE and still come for a daily visit? Well I have some news for you _honey_, you will NOT take Jasper with you and you will NOT come back!" she screamed and then blanched at the biggest mistake of her life.

We all then knew the real possessive, controlling and evil Alice. Everyone, including me gasped. Carlisle then decided it was time to speak up.

He cleared his throat, "Bella and Jasper, It really has been a pleasure to have you in our family. We will all miss you dearly and you ARE aloud to come visit whenever you want. Please, stay safe and have a happy life together. As for Alice, I think I speak for everyone when I say you have two days to pack your stuff and get out. Start Packing!" He ordered at Alice and everyone nodded and glared at her. She cowardly whimpered away to start because even though she thought of this as her coven, she knew they all hated her now. It's funny I didn't feel any pity.

I turned to Jasper just as he turned to me. We both looked down at our hands that still remained together and smiled. We both then looked up and laughed at the gesture we both did at the same time. Then both our eyes locked. I couldn't believe this was happening. I don't know why but like gravity was pulling me I stepped in to his side. We both hugged and he kissed my forehead. I felt a little twinge of disappointment but at the same in I wanted to wait until we were on with our new lives as a Swan and a Whitlock. Jasper gently wove a hand in front of my face to bring me back from my thoughts. I barely noticed Alice's glare as she walked out and turned my loving gaze on him as I whispered,

"Well Jasper Whitlock, I think we have some packing to do." I giggled as his million-dollar smile came out.

"Follow me mam," he whispered, his southern accent coming out. I know what your thinking, why doesn't she know where Jaspers room is? That's because Alice let NO ONE in her room apart from Jasper so we spent all our time in my room, annoying much?

We Wondered up to the second floor (sorry if this is wrong guys) and turned left. It may sound strange but I was really excited to finally see my 278-year-old best friends (Jasper and Bella are 25.) room. Thinking of his age made me think of when I moved in.

**Flashback – **

_The door slammed shut behind me. Had I really just been kicked out another coven? I looked down at my bags. Yup. I, Bella Lyons-Wilson-Sandham-McCrossen-Brady-Swan had just been kicked out her fifth Coven. I let out a hysterical laugh and I piled up my bags on the back seat. Great, I'm "to unstable to be a no mad" and "to wild to live in a coven". It's not my fault I like to party. Ever since I found a way for vampires to get drunk that's pretty much all I have done. I throw massive parties mainly with the Cullen's and once the Volturi had to come settle it. Whoops. _

_I started to drive down the roads in my shiny black sports car and thought about getting a new coven. What are you going to do Bella, sit outside shops with a sign saying 'need new coven'? Nice one. I laughed at the thought and continued down the motorway. I don't know where I was going all I knew was to keep driving. Suddenly I was in a party mood and stopped in a liquor store where I saw my old friends Alice and Jasper. Oh Jasper, he was so dreamy. Watch it, his wife is the pixie remember? That thought immediately stopped my thoughts. _

"_Hey Bella!" she came and hugged me and continued, "I saw you getting kicked out of your coven, I'm sorry to hear that. Good news though, two days ago I saw a mystery person join our coven which I'm guessing is you so, what do you say?" she was literally bouncing on the spot. What do I have to lose?_

**End Flashback**

I smiled at the memory. The good old, bright Alice. I then frowned mentally. I miss that Alice. Jasper and I stopping outside his door brought me out of my memory. He then opened it what I saw made we gasp.

The wall opposite the door was made entirely out of glass, half that had pictures of him and I projected onto it, some recent and some even a century years old. The other half had pictures of mainly Alice posing but there was some of the family portraits crammed here and there. _Nice to know she cared_, I thought to myself. His king size gold wooden framed bed was facing it, I could tell he looked at the pictures a lot. His sheets were a honey gold and you could tell the sheets and covers would like silk, his bed looked brand new like it had never been touched. On the left was a door on the corner and a now empty dressing oak table taking up the rest of the wall. You could this was Alice's old side of the room. On the right was a wall length bookcase with the words 'civil war' marked perfectly across the top but there were no books in it. Next to that was another door, which I was guessing was a walk in wardrobe. Next to the door was a smooth leather black chaise sofa but it looked big enough to hold two people. I could automatically tell which half was Jasper's and which half was Alice's.

I then noticed that there were twenty-two boxes stacked and full to the brim. _Alice_, my mind growled. She just had to have one last bit of control before she left 'her' coven. I was really tempted to open the boxes and tip them all up just so I could pack them again but I would rather leave sooner with my mate Jasper. I turned to look at Jasper and saw that he was thinking the same thing.

"Well, I guess we just have to put them in the car," I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, Well I'll get 11 and you get the other. Race ya," Jasper exclaimed, some of his southern accent mixing in. I laughed and began picking up boxes, four at a time and not even struggling to put them in Jasper's van. I did this three times then leaned on the truck waiting for Jasper. I laughed when he came with the last of his boxes and he tried to glare at me but it turned into a grin.

"Jasper you said you were going to race me, why go so slow?" I asked faking innocence.

"Ha ha Bella, very funny," he grumbled then grabbed my hand as we both walked it inside. Holding hands, it just felt so right. I had a grin on my face as I walked in. It immediately fell.

Rosalie and cooped up into a tiny ball, sobbing her heart out silently while Esme wrapped around her, sobbing as well. Carlisle stood stiller then a statue staring out the window, only emotion showing was pain. Emmet leaned against the couch with his head in his hands not moving. Edward sat on his grand piano bench, glaring at the keys like they did some unspeakable crime. A piece of my non-beating heart shattered.

"Oh guys…" I whispered and all their heads turned to me. "Please don't be sad, be happy that I'm able to move on with my life. I will come and visit all the time and I will think of each and everyone of you everyday and I couldn't be prouder of any one of you." I said, the tears flowing down my face. I decided to settle this in my favourite way. Dancing.

I looked and Jasper and he nodded at me. I walked up to Rosalie and Esme and grabbed their hands as Jasper went to Carlisle. Emmett and Edward slowly walked up to us and grabbed our hands. We held hands in a line. The order was I, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward. The traditional Cullen conga order except Alice would be on the end. I started to play we're going home by Drake. I decided to play this song because it's the song playing when we were introduced. I started to sway my hips and sing along as I led around the room. At first It was only me and Jasper putting the effort in but Then Esme and Rosalie began to sing and dance. One by one they all joined in until we were dancing, clapping and singing around the room, everyone with a smile on their face. The song came to an end and we all laughed. We then sat for an hour remembering our greatest memories as a family and we stated our last goodbyes.

We all had one of the biggest Cullen group hugs in the history of Cullen's. I waved my goodbye to the family on the porch as me and Jasper drove to a hotel, listening to that same on repeat. As rode drove into the sunset I couldn't stop the thought running through my head,

Here's to a new life.

**Alice's pov - Jasper says he's leaving.**

"Bella's leaving…" Jasper grabbed her hand, "…and I'm going with."

I stood there speechless as my Jazzy tells me he loves Bella. This can't be happening, he's MY Jazzy! Bella must have made him the vile bitch. I snarled and gave her my most frightening death glare I could manage. Time to give her a piece of my mind.

"I don't know who you think you are Bella _Swan _to just waltz into _my_ coven and live under _my_ roof for 238 _years_ then think you can just waltz back out with _my _husband, _my_ MATE and still come for a daily visit? Well I have some news for you _honey_, you will NOT take Jasper with you and you will NOT come back!" I let all my anger out and then blanched. Oh no, they now know the real me. I recoiled at the sound of everyone gasping. Carlisle stepped forward and cleared his throat,

"Bella and Jasper, It really has been a pleasure to have you in our family. We will all miss you dearly and you ARE aloud to come visit whenever you want. Please, stay safe and have a happy life together. As for Alice, I think I speak for everyone when I say you have two days to pack your stuff and get out. Start Packing!" I winced at his harsh tone and whimpered away, they all hate me now. I went to my room and scoffed at the glass wall. _Look at Jasper and Bella all 'in love'. Makes me sick. _I then packed my stuff.

As I went to leave I looked at Jasper's stuff. I realized that I couldn't be mad at him. I then began to get more boxes and packed his stuff as well. _Might as well help out once more. _I then left our old room. I gave Bella another death glare as I passed her. It's her fault.

I climbed in my yellow Porsche after finally putting my boxes in and sped down the motorway. I can't believe Bella split us up all because she wanted to buy some stupid tracksuit. How selfish. After fifteen minutes of solid driving I was tackled by a vision of everyone back there dancing with two blurred figures, Bella and Jasper, all wearing small fake smiles.

Bella. She took away my family, husband and happiness for her own selfishness.

She. Will. Pay.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT MESSAGE! – Alice saw Bella plan to go shopping because Bella had her shield down accidently. Sorry for the long wait and the confusion.

Alice Pov –

She. Will. Pay.

I was repeating this thought over and over in my head as I went the liquor store. I can't believe she split up the family. My family. I can't believe I am never going to spend hours making love to Jasper then come downstairs to make fun of Edwards virginity, Shop with Rosalie and Bella and play with Emmet on the Xbox, chat with Esme and talk to Carlisle, all to do it the next day. I can never do that again, all because of her. Bitch.

I was to busy fantasizing the perfect scenario. Jasper and Bella argue and the Bella hurts Jasper, I swoop in, Kill Bella and save Jasper. I would then return to my coven and explain then they will thanks me and fall to my feet, begging for forgiveness. Like I said, perfect.

I walked straight into a tall, slender man who was built, really built. I gasped when I looked into his golden eyes. Everything, revenge, my Past with Tom, Pete, and Jasper turned to dust. I have found my true mate. I smiled a million mega-watt smile as he tried to introduce himself.

"I'm err… I um… Derrick yeah! Thant's my name." I laughed as he look pleased with himself for remembering his name, of course I already knew that, wait no I didn't. My face fell as I realized,

I can't see the future anymore.

**Bella – **

Jasper and me have been driving for three solid hours since we left the hotel. We were currently on our way to 'borrow' a house in Scotland. This was because I was originally born here and I want my old accent. It has been pure bliss. There is literally nothing better than driving to a new life with your perfect Adonis next to you. We were currently humming to Ed Sheeran – Give me love with permanent smiles on our faces when I had a vision. Just like Alice.

_Alice was murmuring about revenge when she walked straight into a tall slender man. _(I laughed out loud at this). _They both looked up and they gasped. The mystery guy then introduced himself as Derrick and Alice laughed but then her face fell._

It all clicked then.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jasper then swerved and just missed a tree.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he hissed out after getting hitting his head on the steering wheel, creating a dent.

"I can see the future like Alice but she can't" his face was shocked. We were both silent until we both squealed like hormonal teenagers and hugged, bouncing in our seats. This means that we wont have to watch out for Alice. ALICE! I almost forgot about that.

"Oh and guess what I saw? Alice has found her true mate!" we both hugged again. Things were turning out well. We now could continue our lives without Alice's careful watch. I reeled in my new freedom as I Jasper continued our journey to Scotland.

To home.

**Carlisle – **

It has been 2 weeks since Jasper and Bella left. We are all distraught.

Emmett won't play his Xbox or joke around; his just sits and answers each question with the same answer "I want my Belly-Bear!"

Rosalie won't come out her room. She just sits on her bed wrapped in her covers listening to every song Bella ever said she liked.

Esme just goes on trying to ignore the depressive bubble that is wrapped around the house.

Edward is the worst. He hasn't moved from the piano bench since he sat there when we came in from waving Bella and Jasper off. Bella was the only one he completely opened up to and he never in his 259 has he ever been close to anyone other than Bella. He has close back up now that she had gone.

I just go to work and come home and sit in my study. That's where I am now. Sat in my chair staring of the family photo. Bella is sat in the middle of the couch laughing and messing Jaspers hair as he struggles out her headlock, smiling as he tries. Esme and me are stood behind them watching the two with love and adoration in our eyes. Edward is smiling contently as he plays his vintage grand piano. Rosalie is standing with her hand on her hip and trying to hide her smile as she watched Emmett and Alice laying Xbox, Alice winning and Emmett laughing and Alice. We didn't realize Eleazar had taken that photo when he and Carman had visited but were glad he did.

I moved on to a picture of Jasper and Bella sat in the breath-taking field. Jasper was laid down with his eyes closed and his head in Bella's lap, a small smile on his face, he told Bella about Texas and she had a look of concentration and happiness as she drew out what Jasper was telling them. I always knew they had a connection they were always so natural.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Esme answered is seeing as she is the only on who will move. The Denali's. Great. Tanya, Irina and Kate hated Bella that much they actually threw a party when Esme called to say she left. This is going to make someone flip. I went down to be polite although I might go back up. I don't want to face them.

"Hello! What a pleasant surprise! Please come in!" Esme said without smiling. Our now normal seating arrangements were continued.

Rosalie was in her room; I was sat on the loveseat with Esme, Edward was on the piano bench still and Emmett was on the opposite couch. Irina jumped at the chance to be close to Emmett without Rosalie there. Bad decision.

Irina sauntered up to him and sat on his knee seductively whispering, "What's wrong teddy bear," all of us, even Edward, gasped. Emmett flipped, like I said.

"I WANT MY BELLY-BEAR! ONLY BELLY-BEAR SITS ON MY KNEE, ONLY BELLY-BEAR SPEAKS TO ME AND ONLY, I MEAN ONLY BELLY-BEAR CALLS ME TEDDY!" he all but snarled now in Irina's face. Kate then spoke up.

"I don't know why your all sulking around now she's gone. She has only caused problems. I say…" she was interrupted by a growl more deadly then Emmett's most deadliest one.

"**HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY! EVERY TIME YOU COME AROUND YOU JUST THROW YOURSELVES ON EMMETT AND EDWARD LIKE LITTLE HORNY SLUTS. YOU THREE CAUSE MORE PROBLEMS IN ONE DAY THEN BELLA DID HER WHOLE TIME HERE. I WANT YOU THREE OUT NOW AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME BACK. FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" **I stared at my wife gobsmacked. We all did. I swear if they weren't our enemies I'm sure Esme would've turned into a wolf on the spot. Esme has never blown ever in her life with us. I'm glad Jasper isn't here or I might be dealing with a murder here. I politely ask a horrified Eleazar and Carman to leave and console a now sobbing Esme. I knew she would snap but I didn't think it would be so soon. After everyone had settled, I mean Emmett sat back down, Edward glared at his piano and Esme had stopped crying, I went back to my study. I was for an hour in silence.

An sudden Idea burst into my head. We didn't get to say how much we cared about Jasper and Bella so why not record what we have to say. I ran at vampire speed to my video recorder. I got everything prepared and made my way to the living room. I proud of Emmett for not smashing anything.

I stood at the couch. "Could everyone come here please?" I sternly but politely asked. No one came but Esme and Emmett. "NOW please?" I asked again, putting more authority in my voice. Rosalie and Edward then reluctantly crawled, Rosalie literally, to the living room.

"As you all obviously know Bella and Jasper have left. When they left they said how much they loved us and how much they miss us. We didn't. So I have decided that we should create a video to say how much they both mean to us. If you want to say something than you can say it in your own space anywhere. Who wants to say something first?" Emmett Immediately put his hand up with a grin on his face.

"Ooh… ooh… me me me! Please?" he whined so I had to give in.

"Alright Emmett but I swear if you break that camera I'll send you with them when they next visit…" his face lit up, " without Rose." His face again.

He then snatched the camera out of my hand and bounced into the forest like a little girl.

Once everyone had got there turn with the camera we all said goodbye together. With our new lifted spirits we spent some quality family time together for two solid days.

It was Wednesday and everyone has been a bit down again. Emmett is playing on the Xbox but he looks a bit sad. Esme is slowly making her way though the house sorting things and rearranging them. I am in my study and Edward is in his room. Rosalie is tinkering with the cars. I decided on a way to cheer everyone up. I got the video camera and set it up. I started on me.

"Hello Bella and Jasper. Today it's Wednesday and it has been two weeks and five days since you two left. I just wanted you to see how we're holding up. I have been…" I was about to finish but I dropped the camera.

"Whoops. Never record your self and walk down the stairs at the same time. Now here is…" I dragged in out until I got to "Emmett. Say Hi to Bella and Jasper Emmett." He immediately lit up and turned to me.

"Hey Bella and Jasper. I hope you guys are having fun in…. SCOTLAND! Yeah I knew that. Well I really need to finish this game so I will talk to you guys again later. BYE!" he exclaimed at returned to his game.

I chuckled and went to find Esme. I found her in the laundry room.

"Esme dear, say hi to Bella and Jasper. " I said and she jumped. Wow for vampires we really are dopey. I heard a OI from Edward somewhere in his room. _Sorry._

"Hello sweeties. I miss you, we all do. Jasper, please can you learn to play the bagpipes for me? That's all from you mamma Esme. Bye darlings." She waved and began to hum as she loaded the washing machine.

"Hear that Jasper, you now have to learn the bagpipes." I laughed as I went to the garage to get Rosalie.

I walked in to find her tinkering with Emmett's jeep as she hummed to the radio. "Rose, say hi to Bella and Jasper," I repeated yet again. She turned and smiled to the camera.

"Hey you two! You missed Esme blow her top at the three bitch-eteers. It was hilarious. I miss you two, treat Bella well Jasper bye!" she began to hum again.

I went up to Edwards room. I walked in and shouted, "Say hi!" and he actually jumped in the air. I laughed as he glared at me.

"Hey Bella and Jasper, don't laugh at me! I miss you guys. Emmett does to he was just really into his game. BYE!" he explained and resumed reading his book again. I smiled and walked out of his room and on my way to my office.

"So there you have it guys. That's what we've been up to today. Bye you two love ya." I said as I stopped the recording.

As I sat down in my chair I closed my eyes and listened to the household. Everyone sounds happier.

Mission accomplished.


	5. Our family

Chapter 5

Sorry if any Scottish people are reading this and our offended by it.

Bella Pov

I sat leaning on the black leather couch tracing the lines on the material in our new living room as Jasper retreats the post we have just received. I sighed contently as I smelled his scent coming closer and closer until his grinning form came and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my forehead as he did.

"Looks like we have a wee present from the Cullen's." he exclaimed already picking up a Scottish accent. He then pulled out a letter from a brown envalope and read it as I went to get us two cups of blood.

"It says...

Dear Bella and Jasper, we all miss you terribly and just wanted to say hi. We noticed how we never got to say how we felt when you both left so we decided to video record for you to watch. There is also a video from Wednesday, just a catch up, you know. I hope you enjoy,

Lots of love, The Cullen's.

Do you want me to set it up, honey?" his voiced echoed from our living room.

"please, I wanna see how they have been," I called back, now excited to watch the video.

I passed over his drink as the video started and nestled down into his arms.

There was a multi-coloured blur and Emmett appeared on the screen nestled in a tree. I know I had seen it a thousand times but the view in the background was still stunning.

"Hey Bella and Jasper umm well... I uh... Dunno where to start really. I guess I took you both for granted, Bella as someone to wrestle about with and jasper as a ooh bird!" Jasper and I laughed as Emmett spotted a bird on a thin branch above his head.

"Anyway, I'll start with Bella. Well, you were always smiling and a great prankster which is always a good thing. Remember that one time when..." I smiled as Emmett rambled on about all the pranks we pulled and how funny they were.

"Jasper, you better treat Bella right and if you play you cards right you can join the married club! Well, what I am trying to say is I miss you, a lot. Rose misses you a lot too. Everyone does but Bella I just wanna say that Edward is doing really bad. He won't budge from his piano bench and it's really putting a damper on our moods. Please come visit soon guys. I better go back to the house now, Edward wants his go. Bye guys, I love ya!"

There was a lot of noise and blurry colours but we then appeared to be looking at Edwards slumped form on the piano bench, I gasped.

His eyes were pitch black but with pain instead of hunger and he had really dark bags under his eyes. He really did look dead. Esme then appeared next to his and encouraged him to speak. I laughed at his 'first words'.

"Mum, I am 195 years old, I should be dead.I am not five years old and I know how to speak I am... Just... Lost for... Words." he frowned and the pain in his eyes made me wince. I paused the video and ran to my computer.

"Honey, what are you doing? Jasper asked while putting our empty mugs in the kitchen.

"Skyping them. I wan't to talk to them." I listened to the beep of the tone and then saw Carlisle's and Esme's white faces light up as their eyes met mine.

"Hiyya Bella!" they said in sing song voices.

" BELLA!?" I heard three vampire shout and then in a millisecond three vampires were fighting each other to get into the camera.

"Bella!" they were all shouting. Jasper chuckled from behind me and carried two mugs towards me.

"Hello guys! I miss you too! Yeah ME and Bella have been great!" he mocked at them but still had a smile on his face.

"When are you visiting?" Emmett and Rosalie shouted in unison followed by a laugh from me, Jasper and Carlisle.

"well, it's Thursday today so I suppose we could come tomorrow..." Their faces lit up" and stay for the weekend." Jasper and I laughed at they began bouncing and squealing like little children on christmas. All three of them ran out the room, demanding time to buy presents and setting up surprises. Esme's then strolled up to the camera and smiled,

"Hello children, It's nice to hear from you." She said softly and I could hear the sincere-ness in her voice.

"It's great to hear from you too Esme. " I smiled as she fussed over how happy we are.

"I like your accents! You suit it Bella!" she exclaimed.

"Haha Thanks! listen, we just watched some of the video you sent us and I was wondering has Edward been like that the whole time we have been gone?" I could hear the pain slip into my voice and I saw Esme's face fall slightly.

"Yeah, he has actually. He just won't listen to anyone."

"Well I was thinking, I know he only really speaks to me so once a week we could Skype and then he might cheer up some. I'll let you get you get off to set up mine and Jasper's room and could you send Edward up? I'd like to speak to him alone please." everyone took the hint and three seconds later it was just me and Edward alone.

" So Edward, I hear you've been quite upset and won't listen to anyone?"

When he spoke it was barely a whisper,

"They don't understand. It's so easy and natural to talk to you but they judge me and laugh at my problems. Everything is just a joke to them." that's it.

"Heyy Edward why don't you come to live with us for a little while, clear you head for a bit?" When we came to Scotland we met a vampire who could read connections and mine and Edward's connection is mother and son. No ones gonna laugh at my baby.

"What now?" his whole body exploded with excitement.

"Yeah! You go pack your bags and call everyone down for me."

I casually sipped my blood as everyone apart from Edward assembled into Carlisle's study.

"Hello Rose, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle." I stared at my cup of blood, sloshing it around as Jasper sat next to me. Jasper knew mine and Edwards connection because he is Edwards proper father figure.

"Guess who I was just talking to? Edward! And do you know what Edward said?" they all winced.

"He said that he won't talk to any of you because you judge him and laugh at his problems. That's a type of bullying. Do you want me to bully you?" I stared into each of their eyes and saw pain. Job done.

"Edward is busy packing his bags and is going to come stay with me and Jasper for a bit. He will come with us to visit you tomorrow." I said in a stern voice.

"No. You can't take my son away from me." Esme jumped in getting more and more hysterical. I was outraged. He was my baby boy and he Will come and stay with me!

Jasper saw the rage in my eyes and quickly spoke up to stop an ugly fight.

"Actually, uh Bella is his mother figure. On our way here to Scotland we met a vampire who could read connections. Bella and I are his parental figures." he softly but boldly explained. Everyone looked gobsmacked.

"So... So we're... Nothing to him?" Rose barely whispered. I knew she would make fun of him but she really cared for Edward.

"Actually no. You are his Aunt and Uncle. Very mean ones." I pointed out. Rose giggled and I could tell she was relieved that she had some ties to Edward.

"What are Esme and I then?" Carlisle asked, trying to hold it together. My dead heart broke for them. They have spent their whole vampire lives raising him and I'm going to take that away. I looked at Jasper. I pleaded him with my eyes because I don't want to deal with the heartbreak.

"You're umm... Nothing. Sorry," Jasper breathed out. We were all silent until Edward burst in.

"Bella, how long am I staying for?" I knew he wanted answers but Held it in for the sake of Esme.

"As long as you want honey." I smiled at him. Emmett started fidgeting.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa, can I come?" he asked like a two year old.

"Who's going to keep Esme and Carlisle company? You're still their children." I said and smiled at Esme. She smiled back.

"Awww Edward's getting the special treatment!" he sulked.

"Well he wouldn't be if you didn't pick on him." I shouted and hung up.

We spent the rest of the day watching the video of the family.

Our Family.


End file.
